


Mountain Dew

by ITSJUSTICE



Series: The Potter-Prince Family [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Tik Tok Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 20:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21287945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: Based on Nathan Evans Tik Tok video. So I'm making up a Snarry Challenge its called the Tik Tok challenge so basically what you have to do is make fanfic based on popular Tik Tok videos
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: The Potter-Prince Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529579
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Mountain Dew

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

Harry was sitting on the couch after a long day of teaching. All he wanted to do was lay down and go to sleep but he promised Severus that he would receive Teddy when he returned from hanging out with Albus. The moment Teddy walked through the door with a manic grin on his face and a twinkle in his eyes he knew something was wrong. So he decided to ignore it until after dinner. However as soon as he walked inside the kitchen he was followed by a bouncy five year old.

"Hey Dad I just had some Mountain Dew" Teddy said as he ran in circles around Harry giggling the whole time.

"No you did not." Harry said in tone that sounded more scared than the 'your in trouble' voice he was going for. 

"Yea I did! I drank the whole can!" came the excited voice of Teddy who was now trying to climb the wall and also still giggling. Harry just groaned knowing that there was no way he going to be able calm him down before Severus returned. Severus had told him not to allow Teddy to stay with Albus the whole day but Harry insisted that it was great idea. Severus was going to be pissed when he returned.

"Oh God. Buddy you know you get crazy when you drink caffeine." Harry said as he heard the door to their chambers open.

"I'm crazy all the time Dad!", Teddy said as he again started running around Harry, "I'm just extra right now!" Teddy's hair changed colors as he spoke.

"Hey Severus" Harry said as the man joined them in the kitchen. Harry's bodied language screamed Help Me please.

Teddy ran passed Severus and into the wall next to him. Severus glared at Harry as Teddy screamed and laughed hysterically. "Do you think I can break the wall with my forehead?" Teddy asked as he banged his head against the wall.

Severus took out his wand and stunned Teddy making the overly caffeinated five year old causing him to slump to the floor. "Harry I told you it was a bad idea to leave him with Albus all damn day." Severus said as he lifted the sleeping child into his arms and changing him into his pajamas with another spell. You would think that with the extra weight in his arms that when he walked away his robes wouldn't flare but you would be completely wrong.

"I thought you couldn't spell children to sleep" Harry whispered or at least he thought he whispered it but Severus heard him and said, "You can if you do it right and you have kid duty tonight so don't get comfortable Husband."


End file.
